The present invention relates to a data management apparatus capable of easily registering or entering document information.
Various types of data management apparatuses such as a document filing apparatus have been recently developed. In an apparatus of this type, an attribute name or key word is assigned as feature data to data to be filed, and the registered data can be retrieved by using the attribute name or the key word.
Along with the development of a modern society flooded with an enormous amount of information, the individual pieces of information to be registered or handled continue to increase. Under these circumstances, it is very important how information is classified and registered. In a conventional apparatus for registering the document information, an operator must decide a proper classification name of information to be registered with reference to a separate classification name list. This classification operation is time-consuming and cumbersome, and is very difficult for general users to perform. In addition, when new information whose number is not listed in the document classification table is handled (i.e. when registered data are retrieved to constitute new data), it is, of course, difficult to classify such new information. Particularly when the filing apparatus is used commonly by a plurality of users or only by a single user, data classification presents a difficult problem.